


WV: meet up with Viceroy!

by Wolpentiger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolpentiger/pseuds/Wolpentiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mayor receives a peculiar visitor in can town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WV: meet up with Viceroy!

You stand before your glorious can town; you admire its beauty until something catches your eye, there’s a visitor!  
A yellow salamander draped in a black cloak stands by the city hall; you quickly rush to greet Viceroy!  
When you reach him Viceroy is gawking at your amazing architectural skills, you wave at him and he waddles over to you!  
You waved at him, but your meeting was cut short by the humans, Dave and Rose, walking up to you.  
“Hey Viceroy!” she walked up to your friend “I wondered where you’d scampered off to!” she added with a smile.  
“Sup mayor?” Dave offered you a fist bump and sat next to you.  
You happily obliged, you and Dave were friends, well, bros, ever since you met.  
“So what are you doing with Rose’s assistant?” he asked while pointing at Viceroy.  
You shrugged; he had barely gotten here when they arrived.  
“See?!” Dave turned to Rose “I told you you shouldn’t blame the mayor for Viceroy’s disappearance!”  
“Right, he probably just wanted to visit can town” Rose got up and wiped the dust off her dress.  
“Of course!” Dave also got up “It’s an architectural masterpiece WE built!”  
While they argued you dashed to Viceroy’s side and grabbed his hand, taking this chance to get away from Dave and Rose.  
“Right mayor?” Dave turned around but you two had scampered away already.  
“What? Where’d he go?” Dave peeked over a small building.  
Rose giggled “Oh let the mayor breathe! I’m sure they will be ok.”  
Dave sighed “yeah, I guess so”  
Rose grabbed his hand “by the way, Terezi wanted to see you!” she dragged Dave off while he complained.  
“Isn’t that rude?” he mumbled to himself while Rose took him away from can town.  
You peek out of the town hall and notice they’re gone, so you grab a box of chalk and run over to Viceroy.  
You offer him the box, and he gladly took two shades of blue.  
He begins to doodle by the town hall and you sit next to him; it’s too early to see what he’s drawing, but you decide to draw next to him.  
You reach for the red chalk, but there’s nothing more than dust in the box; Terezi must’ve eaten the last of it!  
You settle for some ‘blood orange’ chalk that she refused to eat, but you don’t care what she says, this is some red chalk!  
You begin to doodle Dave, in his fancy god tier outfit, how you wish you could get a nice outfit like that.  
You spend a while drawing, and after a while Viceroy poked your shoulder, he had finished drawing.  
What he drew marveled you, he’d drew you in an outfit like John’s, he remembered how you often mused about getting a ‘god tier’ outfit!  
You smiled and hugged him, Dave might be your bro, but viceroy is your best friend!  
You herd Rose call Viceroy, he handed you the chalk and dashed away, usually you’d run after him, but now he grabbed some yellow and orange chalk and began drawing her in an outfit resembling that of a witch, but using colors like those of Rose’s god tier outfit!


End file.
